It's All In Her Dreams
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: When Elli White has a nightmare about the new farmer, Jay, she's got to find out- is he in trouble?
1. Default Chapter

It's All In Her Dreams

Elli lay curled up in bed, the comforter twisted around her. She groaned unpleasantly, while a vivid scene flashed through her mind.

She was running through the woods with an impulse to find Jay, the new farmer. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Panting, she turned the corner and just missed stumbling into the Harvest Goddess' pond. She sat down to catch her breath. She swept her hand across the cool water, even though Summer's heat was pounding down. Elli splashed her face, and the cool water relaxed her. She sighed happily. Nothing was wrong. She jogged to the beach and lay in the warm sand, closing her tired eyes. But when she opened her eyes, there was a strange shadow in the water. Startled, Elli waded in, but to her dismay, the shadow was in a deeper part, and she couldn't swim!

Instinctively, she plugged her nose and plunged under. The shadow! What could it be? Elli reached out her hand. Was it…? No it couldn't be! Jay? Elli stood up and gasped for air. No one was around, so she was forced to dive under to rescue Jay herself.

But as soon as she grabbed his wrist, her chest was full of pain. Elli groped upward, but she couldn't…couldn't reach. The blackness somehow crept in. Elli woke up hearing her own bloodcurdling scream. Jay! He was in trouble!

Neglecting her shoes, Elli ran to the beach. The last time she ignored one of her dreams, she lost her parents, and she had never gotten over that. "Oh Goddess! Jay, I'm coming!"


	2. Finding Jay

Chapter 2 Finding Jay

Rounding the corner, Elli stumbled into the warm sand. She ran to the edge of the water, dipping her toe in. Accounting that it was about midnight, the water was quite warm. "Goddess!" Elli swore loudly. "Where are you Jay?" She waded in a little farther. No dark shape. Elli groaned.

All the way here for nothing, and Kai's shack lights weren't even on! Kicking a clump of sand, Elli was ready to give up and go to sleep. She couldn't worry about every time she had a dream about someone. She was almost home when she realized that, in her dream, she had gone to the Goddess pond first!

Running again, Elli almost fell into the pond in her reckless rampage. Breathing heavily, Elli collapsed, and ran her hand across the water. It was chilly compared to the ocean water. She splashed around playfully, waiting for a sign to follow the next segment of her dream. Again, she was about to wander home, when she slipped.

"Aiiiiiieeeeee!" She shrieked, flailing her arms and legs in an attempt at swimming. Elli stopped flailing around. Embarrassed, she climbed out. She had only been waist-deep in water!

Elli stopped. Splashing her face! The next was to lay in the warm sand!

Jogging to the beach, Elli lay down in the sand, feeling like a fool. But eventually tiredness crept over her. And, with the tide tickling the tips of her toes, Elli closed her eyes and fell asleep, not realizing how much she was about to miss.

A tall figure came into the scene, a horrible aura surrounding it. It stepped over Elli, and it ran towards Kai's shack.

Aiiiee! Please R&R! Thank you to anyone who has submitted a review!


	3. What Just Happened?

Chapter 3 What Just Happened?

Elli woke up to find herself knee-deep in water. She shivered, and got up and stretched. Glancing upward, she wished she knew what time it was. A cool breeze was blowing from the south, and although it was slightly refreshing, Elli felt it as an ominous sign.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her chilled bones.

Elli rubbed her arms fiercely. She had an idea. "Instead of freezing my butt off, why don't I go see if Jay is home?" She announced, thinking aloud.

She left the beach, and she walked briskly to Jay's farm. The lights were off. Elli didn't know if that was a good sign or bad. She knocked on the door, and immediately felt foolish. What if he was home? She didn't want to make Jay think she was a worrywart. She flung herself into the brush and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Elli yawned impatiently. "He's probably asleep!" She yelled angrily. She got up and stomped over to the door and flung it open.

"Jay! Get over here now!" She shrieked into the darkness of the house. No response.

"Jay!" She yelled meekly as a warning. She was more afraid than angry now.

"J-jay?" She said, her voice quivering slightly. The door shut behind her.

"Aiiiee!" She yelled, spinning around.

"Elli? Is that you?" Asked a sleepy voice.

"J-jay?" She responded, calling to the shadowy figure.

"Nope. Try again." The voice responded, amused.

"Ann?" She tried.

"Goddess, Elli! Thank goodness you recognize me!" Ann shrieked, hugging Elli tightly.

"Ann!" Elli coughed.

"Oh sorry. Why are you here?" Ann asked.

"I…you see…I had…" Elli tried, but she couldn't explain this to Ann. Not yet at least.

"Ah. Okay. Lets go home." Ann said, grabbing Elli's hand.

"No! I mean, I'm meeting Kai at the beach, but I wanted to talk to Jay first." Elli lied.

"Oh. Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." Ann sulked out of Jay's house. Elli turned to face the icy silence as she saw Ann exit.

"Jay!" She yelled one last time. She ran to the beach.

Immediately, Elli waded in to her waist, looking for her shadowy object. Grazing the water with the top of her hand, Elli slipped on something slimy and slippery.

What was it? But Elli had no time to answer her question. Whatever it was, it lead straight into a deeper part, and Elli couldn't stop her sliding on the mildewey thing. Elli had no time to even call for help. She was plunged into the water at full speed, and she was gasping for air and flailing in hope to reach shore.

"I'm sorry Jay. I failed you, and every one else." That was Elli's last thought before she blacked out.

"And that's what you git for meddlin' wit me, Missy." Said the dark figure with the terrible aura, before swimming out to take Elli away.

Oh boy! What will happen to Elli- and will she ever find Jay? Please R&R. Is this Chapter long enough?


	4. Chapter 4 It's Time To Learn The Truth

Chapter 4 It's Time To Learn The Truth

Opening her eyes, Elli saw she was lying in a bed with white linen sheets. Yawning, Elli couldn't help wondering how she'd gotten here.

Then she remembered. Her expression darkened. It was time to end this craziness and go home. Why was she risking everything for Jay? And why did she have such a stupid dream in the first place?

Elli slipped out of the bed and padded down the hallway. There was no sign of any life. It was dead silent.

"Jay?" She said in a barely audible whisper. She continued along the red and blue-carpeted hallway, coming across a few locked doors.

Anxiously, Elli kicked at the door, before hearing a muted click. She turned the doorknob and inside was another room with linen sheets and a figure lying in the bed. Jay! Elli thought excitedly, dashing in. And Jay it was. He stirred.

"Mmm…" He mumbled groggily. "Elli?" He asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"Yup. Here to save your butt. Now lets go!" She tugged on Jay's arm, and Jay got up and stretched. But the man was back!

"Why hello."

"Let us out." Jay asked pleadingly.

"No, now I can't do that! Now Elli," The man disregarded Jay and turned to Elli, "How are you midear, say, without your parents!" He asked cruelly, laughing mirthlessly.

"Back off." Jay said, defending the silent Elli, who had apparently lost the power of speech.

"Why? I killed her parents the same way I'm going to kill you two! Or did your dream not predict that, Elli?" The man asked, his voice still cruel.

"Why? Why you horrid monster!" Elli yelled, pointing a shaking finger at him. He raised a thick eyebrow.

"That's a response I would have expected from your mother, Elli dear." Elli realized that he was sweet-talking her! Elli crinkled her nose in disgust. Eww!

A guard grabbed Elli by the shoulders, spinning her around and spraying a funny spray on her face.

She collapsed limply in the guard's arms.

"That'll hold her for now, eh boys? Just git this guy between the shoulder blades." Another guard tied Jay's wrists behind his back, and pressed his thumb in a sensitive spot. The man came down from the hovering disk he had been standing on.

"Bring the captives back to their rooms, men. This is about to get fun." The man got a funny glint in his eye.

"Yessir!" They saluted, and dragged them to their rooms.

Elli awoke an hour later with a woozy feeling in her head. She groaned. Blinking, Elli tried to sit up, but she found her shaky arms unable to support her weight.

They must be drugging me! Elli thought with a sigh.

But they had to of drugged her food, so would have to fast for as long as possible. This could be the tricky part.

The guard brought in a tray of bread and lemony water. She spilled the water, and put the bread in a gutter. Elli feel asleep to forget the hunger pain in her stomach.

The next morning, Elli was feeling weaker than before. She had barely enough strength to hide her food. Once again, Elli resorted to sleeping to ignore the pain.

When Elli woke up again, she had no idea what time it was, but she reasoned she had slept the whole day, and that this fasting was killing her.

If she didn't eat, she would die of starvation.

But if she ate, the drugs would kill her.

But Elli didn't care anymore. Picking up the bread, Elli wolfed it down, then she guzzled down the pitcher of water. It was a minute later that Elli, when she went to peek out the window, passed out.

_A/N: Sorry it took so much time for me to update! I've been busy updating ,y other stories, though. Please R&R. I'm beginning to think that this story is getting out of hand. KLS :) _


End file.
